As the use of computer-implemented databases has expanded, so too has the need to present data stored in computer-implemented databases in a convenient and useful manner. The field of knowledge visualization attempts to address this need by focusing on methods for presenting large amounts of abstract data in a manner that facilitates human interaction for exploration and understanding. One way of presenting the data involves computer-implemented applications for selecting, transforming, and representing abstract data in a visual format, such as a table, graph, diagram, or figure, that facilitates human exploration and understanding. In some applications, the visualizations may also be used by one individual to explain information and concepts to another individual.